


Book Club:Thursday’s at 1:00

by SanderRohde



Series: High School au (based on my High School Experiences So far) [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Morality | Patton Sanders, Except for Virgil, Gen, High School AU, Human AU, I like to explore different dynamics, M/M, Mild Language, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Twins, Non Binary Deceit Sanders, Roman is in choir, Ships to be decided - Freeform, The Dark Sides are in Tech, Then again, alright, based on an actual club at my school, he left after Freshman year, most of my aus are human aus, non binary Patton Sanders, not connected to anything else on my page, oh yeah, so in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Book Club is the only place that any of them feel at home. Well, besides the auditorium. And the debate classroom. And DND club.
Relationships: (May eventually have more ships), Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: High School au (based on my High School Experiences So far) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Book Club:Thursday’s at 1:00

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday upload- complete with futile promise of finishing a fic. This one I have so much connection to, though, so... read it and maybe I’ll write more?

Patton (cute, nice, too nice, doesn’t understand nice, mind your social cues, Patton) had brought doughnuts. It was the first day of a new year of book club, after all, and doughnuts usually sweetened the deal for clubs at their school. Last time, they had brought yoghurt covered cookies with sprinkles covering them. Those were a hit as well. Genre of choice: Self-help books and autobiographies. 

Book Club was more of a social club, really. Just was allowed to be hosted in the library. They talked about books, sure, but it usually evolved into general chats about their day, their life, how they exist. Not all of them were outcasts, sure, but the ones who weren’t, had their cliques leave because they had no time for reading. Perhaps they would have stayed if they knew there were treats. 

Virgil (Dark, gloomy, not fun, not important, techie, sleep deprived) was Vice President. A part of the emo crowd, although mostly a loner type, Virgil was known for his snark and his mouth, basically the same thing, but the way people phrased it, it was like two offenses. The third offense would be, in that case, chewing gum in the library during lunch hours. Yes, 1:00 was ‘lunch hours.’ He also had been in Tech his freshman year.His genre of choice: The Classics. 

Roman (nerd, perfect, imperfect, overachiever, teacher’s pet, loud) was a publicity chair, and would labor for hours on end on posters and costumes and buy other, non Patton type, more commercial, mainstream sort of food distribution, such as Doritos. He really liked wearing his prince outfit from that one time he played a prince in Into the Woods. No one stopped him wearing it, even if it was a bit weird for him to do so- they hadn’t gotten a part in the musical, so he must’ve been doing something right. Even if that something was just signing up for choir. Genre of choice: Fantasy. 

Logan (nerd, suck up, overachiever, teacher’s pet, cold, not fun) was the one who booked the room. The librarians always liked him. He was the only one to be actually respected by them, as he was a rule follower, and librarians like rule followers. Also, as the son of school counselor Dr. Emile Picani and Multimedia teacher Remy Sommeil-Picani, he could always get a few strings pulled if he needed. He had done the same for a few other clubs he was in, so might as well for this one. Genre of choice: Sci-fi. 

Remus (Trash man, Roman’s brother, nasty, Snarky bitch, overdramatic, techie, not Roman) was Roman’s brother, and always followed him into extracurriculars, although he did not get a part in the school musical when Roman did, so he applied for tech and was surprisingly reserved when he was needed to help build sets. Mostly because he respected the community they had. He only came to the book club because of the food, and he made no effort in hiding that fact. There was too much of it to go around, so he might as well help out, right? Genre of choice: Horror. 

Janus (DJ, Dee, Snake Face, Liar, Snarky bitch, techie, suck up to the debate teacher why don’t ya,not friend, not Patton) was a relatively well known person at school. They were just below the Prince brothers in the hierarchy of the school, which gave them a good excuse to sneak away from debate club, Latin club, Mock trial club, Writing Club, Tech, DND, and other such activities. They needed time, and boy was time all that Patton had, god damnit. It was nice to be able to support their sibling in at least one endeavor, even one as small as an hour from 1:00-2:00 on Thursdays. Genre of choice: Philosophy. Also graphic novels. 

Patton called the meeting to order by saying the customary, “what have you been reading?”

Patton starts, their heart beating fast. These are the same people from last year! What if all of them just left, until none of them were there, save their brother? What if they weren’t good enough for people? What if the book club continued without its creator due to popular vote? They drown out those thoughts long enough to speak. They knew it was unhealthy, but they also knew that there was a limited amount of time, and they needed to spend what they had wisely. 

“My name is Patton, and I have been reading You are a Bad*ss.”

Everyone stares at them in horror. 

“It is actually quite good! Wait, why are you looking at me like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I’ve almost had this account for a year? I can’t either! 
> 
> I’ve been listening to Kero Kero Bonito recently. Pick anything of theirs to listen to. It is bound to be good!


End file.
